


just this once

by august_sky



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prison Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_sky/pseuds/august_sky
Summary: dream is locked away in pandora's vault, serving out an indefinite life sentence. one day, his friend george pays him a visit.fyi this will contain smut!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	just this once

george stood next to sam, the ominous obsidian walls looming around him from all directions. they seemed to press down on him and move closer by the second, making him suddenly claustrophobic. he swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped the sweat off his palms, speedwalking to catch up with the warden. they moved silently down the dimly lit hallway, footsteps barely echoing on the obsidian floors.

what a horrific place to live, george thought sickeningly. the mere idea of being imprisoned here for the rest of your life made him want to throw up. that was partially why he was here, because no matter how awful dream was he pitied him. maybe giving him a visit would give him something to do other than talk to sam and write in his journal. 

after what quite literally felt like an eternity, they reached the steel door that sealed off the end of the path. sam took out a ring of keys and methodically began unlocking the rows upon rows of locks and contraptions. george noticed that sam wasn't going in order, so he guessed that there was some hidden process to bypassing the security.

"how come you used traditional locks, as opposed to a digital system?" the brit inquired, trying to sound curious rather than absolutely terrified. the muscular man crouched in front of him briefly paused his work to face george. 

"have you ever met dream? the guy's a coding mastermind, we couldn't risk him somehow figuring out how to hack it and escape." george only nodded in acknowledgement, crossing his arms behind his back. 

sam finally stood up and gripped the door handle, bracing himself with his legs. his impressive arm muscles strained as he pulled open the door, revealing yet another(much shorter) hallway with a significantly less complex hatch at the end. the warden gestured for george to enter, moving aside so he could go in. 

"alright, once i close and lock this behind you, you can just open that door and go in. i'll be on standby the whole time, yell or knock if you need me." he grunted. legs suddenly feeling like jelly, the dark-haired man stepped inside the hatch and waited for sam to close him in, as he'd instructed. once the door closed, he was engulfed in deafening silence and darkness, leaving only the light from underneath dream's doorway to guide him. cautiously he tested the knob, turning the cool brass beneath his fingertips. the door unhinged and creaked open slightly, making george's stomach jump. he paused, overcome with anxiety.

"dream? it's me, george." he announced as he let himself in. the room was well lit and less foreboding than the hallway, decorated with a bed, a desk, some chairs, a clock, and another doorway in the corner that led to what he assumed was a bathroom. dream sat on his bed, staring at george. he wore an orange jumpsuit and white socks, his sandy hair messy and unstyled. he looked pale and had developed huge undereye bags, but his green eyes were still as vibrant as ever.

dream's expression leapt as he noticed the brit, and he instantly threw himself off his cot and strode over to george. 

the smaller man was a bit taken aback by his friend's enthusiasm. he didn't know what to expect going into this situation, but he had assumed dream would be a little more unhinged than he appeared to be right now. being locked away in almost solitary confinement had to have taken some kind of toll on him, right?

apparently not, because he instantly leaned down to give george a hug. the gesture almost made george cry, because he hadn't received any kind of tenderness or emotional consideration in months. everything had kind of gone downhill since the smp was blown up, and george had began to distance himself from any other relationships in his life.

"i missed you," he whispered hoarsely, burying his face into dream's shoulder and clutching a fistful of his clothing. he choked back a sob, willing himself not to cry. dream embraced him, sighing softly. 

after what felt like a while they finally pulled back, staring at each other. he could see the taller man's facial features closer now, the way his nose ended sharply and the particular curve of his cheekbones. his freckles were more prominent now given how pale he was. his eyes were bright but tired, the edges glassy and red. he tilted his head slightly, his mouth curling into a gentle grin. 

"how you been george?" dream asked. george stared at his feet.

"nothing is the same anymore without you," he choked, tears finally welling up into his eyes. 

"i'm sorry george. if i'd known it was going to end up like this for us, i wouldn't have done it." george tingled with shock. dream was always so set on his goals, so bent on success that he didn't think he had ever heard him express regret before. 

what makes him suddenly care so much about this? 

"you know you're special to me, right georgie?" dream whispered suddenly. his voice was tender, and he gently brushed his fingertips through his friend's hair. their faces were close together now, close enough to feel each other's warm breath on their cheeks. george's eyes desperately searched dream's, pleading to him for an answer. the blond leaned in suddenly, holding the brunet still by the shoulders. he sighed, lips hovering above george's. 

"i love you," he mumbled suddenly, connecting his lips with george's in a feverish embrace. the brit was too stunned to comprehend the situation so he kissed back, sinking down to the ground. 

dream leaned over george, hands on either side of his body. george scooted backwards against the wall, panting heavily as he briefly disconnected their kiss.

"d-dream, i'm your friend, we can't do this," he croaked, his voice cracking. dream stared at him longingly.

"please? we might never get to see each other again." dream pleaded. he looked as if he was about to cry, his voice breaking. "i-i'm so lonely, and i miss you so mu-" 

he was cut off by george leaning in to kiss him again.

"just this once, dream."

they fought each other's tongues, biting and sucking at one another's lips. dream leaned back to straddle george and sit just on his crotch, which elicited a stifled groan from george. his face flushed as his blood rushed elsewhere, hips unconsciously bucking up into dream's. gently, the blond untucked his friend's shirt and pulled it over his head, letting the cold air wash over his skin. he unzipped his own garments and pulled them completely off, leaving himself in nothing but a pair of boxers. george followed suit, his underwear painfully restrictive over his clothed erection. dream reached down to stroke him as they kissed, making george gasp and grind against his hand. this continued for several minutes, their bodies moving against each other with frenzied passion. 

george abruptly felt his orgasm creeping up on him, the telltale powerful tingling sensation spreading all throughout his lower body.

"dream," he whined. "i-i'm about to cum," dream nipped at his neck, a smile playing across his lips. 

"cum for me." he taunted. needing no further reassurance, george thrusted upwards and felt his hot, sticky cum leak into his underwear. he whimpered, slumping back down. not missing a beat, dream let go of him to pull down the waistband of his boxers, freeing his erection. he gave it a couple experimental strokes before straddling george's chest and positioning himself above the brunet's face.

"suck," he grunted. propping himself up on his elbows, george licked his lips and took the tip into his mouth. he was red-faced and sweaty from his climax, pale chest shiny under the florescent lights. he slowly worked his lips down to the base of dream's shaft, pulling back and forth and moaning around the flesh in his mouth. dream inhaled sharply and threw his head back, uttering strings of curses as his chest heaved with pleasure. 

after a few more minutes of sucking and thrusting he orgasmed, shooting his seed onto the back of george's throat. the smaller male spluttered, having difficulty swallowing the sticky liquid. dream snickered, his cheeks red.

"turn around for me." he muttered, climbing off george. george tensed with excitement as he flipped over, facing the wall. he was completely naked with his ass up in the air, which he couldn't help but be a little embarassed about.

soon enough he felt two fingers teasing his ass, lubed up with spit and cum. they slid inside with ease, which made george stiffen and suppress a groan. dream chuckled. 

"so tight, what a slut. you've been preparing for this, haven't you? bet you touch yourself and think of me, huh?" the blond taunted, slapping george's ass and teasing him with the tip of his dick. george let out a slutty moan, bucking back onto his partner's cock. 

"i do dream. all i ever think about is you and your huge coc- AH!" he was cut off by dream mercilessly pounding into him, his muscular arms braced on either side of george's body. he felt so full, so good. every so often he'd hit his prostate, making him cry out. he hoped the obsidian walls were dense enough to drown out their noises, because if not then sam was getting quite a show. 

dream's thrusts grew more and more rapid, jolting the brunet's body into the ground. george felt yet another orgasm building up, and then he abruptly came all over himself and the floor with a howl. soon dream followed suit, yelling out profanities as he pounded his seed into his friend's ass. they laid like that for a few moments, catching their breath and coming down from their pleasure-induced highs. 

the blond finally pulled out, grunting at the mess they had made and running a sweaty hand through his hair. he pecked george on the cheek before stepping back. 

"might wanna get cleaned up. not sure how we'd explain this to sam if he walked in right now." dream said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> how the HELL do people write super long works,,, i literally don't understand
> 
> anyway tysm for all the compliments on my recent works! this was originally going to be another chapter on that, but i felt like it warranted it's own post.


End file.
